


River Lullaby

by CrzyFun



Series: Kayiv [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Static covered the screen before a woman appeared on the screen. He golden eyes were filled with tears as she glanced over her shoulder. She brushed a few locks of silver-purple hair out of her face and gave the camera a sad smile.</p>
<p>"My sweet Kayiv, if you're watching this-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Lullaby

Static covered the screen before a woman appeared on the screen. He golden eyes were filled with tears as she glanced over her shoulder. She brushed a few locks of silver-purple hair out of her face and gave the camera a sad smile.

"My sweet Kayiv, if you're watching this-" She cut of with a sob. "Ujryz, I hope you never see this. The whole reason we chose the planet we did was because of how behind it's technology is. It shouldn't be getting attention from the Galra anytime soon. Hopefully. But if you are seeing this, then that means…"

The woman sniffed and brushed away the tears on her cheeks. "My associate - I won't say his name here, just in case - is preparing a shuttle to take you to the planet we've chosen. You'll be safe there, hidden. Something's happened. I've been accused of working with the rebellion. They're… not exactly wrong. Zarkon is bad for the Galra and he's bad for the universe. They're coming for me, for us. I was going to- I was supposed to go with you, but there were some… complications.

"You're in a cryo-pod right now. We figured it was best to let you sleep until you reach your… your new home. I've used a spell to disguise you as the planet's ruling species. The spell is tied to your own quintessence so it will hold as long as your quintessence isn't weakened. You're still young so we're sure you'll be able to blend into their society quickly enough, and until then, they'll likely pass off any abnormalities as the thoughts of a child.

"I'm going to try everything I can to find you, to come for you. However… This will likely be the last time we'll see each other."

"Liva!"

The woman looked over her shoulder at the shout then turned quickly back to the camera. "I love you, Kayiv. I'm so sorry it has to be this way, but I refuse to let you die. You'll be safe where you're going and… And hopefully you'll be happy. Goodbye, my sweet."

The video ended, freezing on her face.

Some time passed then a knock sounded from the door.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, peeking his head in as the door slid open. When he was only met with silence, he walked in and sat down next to the boy.

Keith was sitting in front of the video display Pidge and Hunk had hooked up for him after he discovered the video disk that had been hidden inside his dagger's hilt. His arms were wrapped around his legs, pinning them to his chest as his face pressed into his knees.

Shiro caught sight of what was on the screen and sighed. He wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders and tugged the boy to him. "Oh Keith."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Keith spoke up. "Why doesn't it hurt?"

Shiro hummed questioningly, leaning his head onto Keith's as the boy pressed into him.

"I- She makes me sad, but- Pidge goes crazy when it comes to her dad or brother and Lance shuts down when something reminds him of Earth or his family so why… Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! No, don't think that," Shiro said, pulling away enough to look down at the boy. "It's not- It's- She's your mother-"

"Exactly!" Keith snapped, jerking away from Shiro.

"Keith," Shiro soothed and brought his hand up to cup Keith's cheek.

The red paladin flinched and his ears and shoulders drooped. "Sorry." He tried to duck his head, but Shiro tilted it back up so their eyes could meet.

"It's okay." Once he was sure the boy had calmed down, Shiro started again. "She's your mother and she's always going to be your mother, but Keith, you don't know her." Keith's eyes widened and Shiro continued before he could interrupt. "Pidge is frantic about finding her dad and Matt because Commander Holt raised her and she and Matt grew up together. They were always there for her and now they're in danger. Lance gets so upset when he thinks about Earth because his family is a big part of him and he doesn't know when or if he's ever going to see them again.

"Your mother, though- You barely remember her, right?"

Keith's eyes closed and he nodded. "A little more now than before, but not by much."

"You were a toddler when you lost her. The fact that you remember anything is incredible. You're going to feel sad, because she is your mother, but she's also a stranger. You're not going to be hit as hard as Pidge or Lance because this isn't something new. You mourned your mother a long time ago. This is just… aftershocks."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him close. "There's nothing wrong with you."

The red paladin shook and pressed his face into Shiro's shoulder.


End file.
